


Just Dance

by Nayomiwa



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayomiwa/pseuds/Nayomiwa
Summary: Tsukishima was at a club, purely under pressure from Yamaguchi. He found himself at the bar sipping his whiskey, he just didn't expect that someone on the dance floor would catch his attention.But Kei didn't expect either, that he would be Kageyama.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Valentine's Day and nothing better than a fic to celebrate this day.
> 
> I dedicate that you read and enjoy the story with the song Just Dance of Lady gaga. When the lyrics start to appear, you can play it.
> 
> Unedited. I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes. They will be reviewed later.

The music was loud, people were bumping into each other with their bodies on the dance floor. Sometimes by purely unintentional, but mostly with intentions that were not the purest.  
Unlike the rubbing that was going on on the dance floor, Tsukishima had a glass of whiskey at the bar. Feeling the burning sensation of the drink going down his throat was something he liked to do on weekends.  
Nightclubs were not one of his favorite places to go, in fact, he totally abhorred them from his options for going out. Quieter places, like cafes or even a little bar with live music, were welcome.  
But unfortunately, he eventually gave in to enter one of his abominations out of sheer pressure from his best friend. Yamaguchi had won two tickets to the opening of a new nightclub that had opened in town, and because he didn't want to waste the opportunity, he called Tadashi to accompany him.  
Tadashi's insistence was absurd, to the point of making Kei just say "yes" in less than thirty minutes of conversation. Having very well laughed freckled cheeks and a blond totally irritable for giving in to his whims.  
In the end, it was only Yamaguchi who was on the trail. He was giving in to the flirtations of a guy Tsukishima swore was familiar, but the name didn't come to his mind at the moment. Maybe the countless glasses of booze were having an effect.  
His gaze roamed the dance floor, if he was at a club, then he would at least try to make an effort to find someone interesting in that sea of people.  
Eventually a silhouette caught Kei's attention. He danced according to the rhythm of the music, his hips rolling subtly as if he knew the provocation he was causing. Even from a distance, his fat ass and thighs were visible.  
On impulse, Tsukishima eventually stood up and took the last sip of the whiskey glass in one go. His head throbbed a little, but he didn't care. He was still sober enough to remember everything the next day, he could keep it up.

I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
A dizzy twister dance, can't find my drink or man  
Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone

Kei's subtle steps as he entered the dance floor attracted attention from a few people. The eyes fell on him in the middle of the dance floor, like new meat about to be devoured. He was someone attractive, but his serious posture ended up making people squirm to get to you.

What's going on-on the floor?  
I love this record, baby, but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Before he could even reach the person he wanted, he lost sight of him. Maybe his vision was a little blurred by the lights that kept changing colors. He grunted in frustration at his inattention.

Just dance  
Gonna be okay  
Da-da-doo-doot-n, just dance  
Spin that record, babe  
Da-da-doo-doot-n, just dance  
Gonna be okay  
Da-da-da-dance, dance, dance  
Just j-j-just dance

He felt two hands grasp his waist from behind, a shiver ran down Tsukishima's spine as he felt the unknown person smell his scent across his neck. Making a point to make his cockiness evident.  
\- Looking for me, Tsukki. - whispered the deep voice, which was soon picked up by Kei.  
\- So it really was you, Tobio. - I said in the same tone, but the loud music made it hard to hear.

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth (oh, oh, oh-oh)  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out, right  
Control your poison, babe, roses have thorns, they say  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight 

Kageyama was quicker to pull Tsukishima's hand away, guiding him quickly into the club's bathroom. It was not one of the most appropriate places to talk, but the conversation could be put aside for a few minutes.

What's going on-on the floor?  
I love this record, baby, but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Kei knew she shouldn't do that, but relapses between past relationships always happened. So why not have a 'remember' with Tobio? He would probably curse himself the next day for the relapse, but he was already cornered.  
\- Are you going to continue with this? - Kageyama asked dismissively, pulling Tsukishima's collar so that their faces were at the same height.  
\- I don't run away from you, king. Remember? You're the one who ran away. - He teased in the same acidity, making a point of licking the lips of others. They still tasted like milk.

Just dance  
Gonna be okay  
Da-da-doo-doot-n, just dance  
Spin that record, babe  
Da-da-doo-doot-n, just dance  
Gonna be okay  
Da-da-da-dance, dance, dance  
Just j-j-just dance

The dance of bodies began when Kageyama glued their bodies to the door, locking it afterwards so as not to be interrupted. He invaded Tsukishima's mouth without mercy, initiating the fervent kiss as they always had.  
Kei's hands don't wait another second to explore the body that was more known to him than anyone else. Moving down to the part that always caught his attention, both that night and whenever he saw it.  
Squeezed Tobio's butt without disdain, making him grunt between the kiss, and as a result, suck his tongue. His hands moved further down her thighs, propelling them so that her legs were around his body, and so they did.

When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalogue (hey)  
Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw (hey)  
And I ain't gonna give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call (hey)  
I'ma hit it up, beat it up, latch on to it until tomorrow, yeah

\- You ran away like a lost puppy.  
Were you that confused between me or Hinata? - he whispered once more. With the music now muffled, she was no longer a problem for them to talk to.  
\- I'm sure he didn't give you the pleasure I'm giving you now, my king. - I said as I pressed him against the wall, making their already half erect dicks rub against each other over their pants.  
\- You suck. - growled Tobio. Squeezing his encircled legs tighter, looking for more contact.

Shawty, I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you twirlin' up their hips round and round  
And there is no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down and

\- You who provoked me, now deal with the consequences. - He said, pulling the other's hair, making his neck go to the side, so that he could have the opening to lick or suck it as he wanted.  
Kageyama continued to moan and move his hips, he needed more body contact and Tsukishima's games were making him lose patience. But he couldn't deny it, it only made him want to fuck him even more.  
\- I think it's time for you to deal with this. - He wrapped his fingers around Kei's neck, squeezing him as he watched him hold back a groan at the cynical smile on his face.

Dance, gonna be okay (oh-oh)  
Da-da-doo-doot-n, just dance (oh yeah)  
Spin that record, babe  
Da-da-doo-doot-n, just dance (oh, yeah)  
Gonna be okay  
Da-da-do-doo-doot-n, just dance (oh, yeah)  
Spin that record, babe  
Da-da-doo-doot-n, just dance (oh-oh)  
Gonna be okay  
Da-da-da-da-dance, dance, dance (gonna be okay, yeah)  
Just j-j-just dance (oh)

Tobio uncrossed his legs from around Kei's waist, pushing him toward the other wall. Once again, the aggressive noise echoed through the bathroom.  
\- You're very aggressive today. - He pretended to complain, watching Kageyama's smirk widen.  
With bodies once again glued together, Tobio tugged once more at the collar, but unbuttoned the buttons of Kei's dress shirt, biting his lips while their gazes were still fixed.  
\- This is just the goibeginning. I really want to see when you're quit on my dick . - He said, making a point of squeezing Tsukishima's member hard. To see his face twitch with a groan, was a wonderful sight.  
\- Then let me prepare you well, my king. - He whispered between moans. Biting Kageyama's lips, and beginning to descend with kisses.

Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, electronic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, electronic

It didn't take long for the pants to be unbuttoned and down his legs, and Tobio's groan of relief to be a small grunt in surprise at feeling Kei's warm mouth quickly envelop him.  
He felt the mouth cavity envelop his entire cock, the tongue running over the entire length, lubricating him well without leaving any corner without his saliva. Tsukishima knew how to give a blowjob that was surprising.  
The warm mouth made Kageyama want to feel Tsukishima's entrance as soon as possible, and looking down, he could see not only the sight of the blowjob, but as a gift, see him relieving himself in a masturbation.  
He ended up pulling on the blond strands, making him stop the blowjob. He needed to feel his cock in the tight entrance Tsukishima had.  
\- May I sit on my throne, King? - he asked with a mischievous smile, making sure to squeeze Tobio's glans. Being able to feel his cock pulsing, and his contracted face forming from the sensitivity.  
\- I never forbade it. - He said, going to one of the cabins of the bathroom, lowering the lid of the toilet to sit down.

Go, use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
(I got it, just stay close enough to get it on)  
Don't slow, drive it, clean it, Lysol, bleed it  
Spend the last dough (I got it)  
In your pocko (I got it)

Kageyama jerked a little at the sight of Tsukishima. His blouse crumpled and unbuttoned awkwardly, giving the view of his chest a little marked by his short fingernails, while he took off his pants, giving the view of his milky, unmarked legs.  
Kei soon sat on his thighs, making their dicks rub against each other, now without any clothes to get in the way of the contact. He wrapped his large hand around them, jerking both of them off and making pre-cum escape from both members.  
\- Make sure you don't cum as soon as I sit down. - He teased, licking his fingers, while the other hand rested on Kageyama's shoulder, not taking long to feel the cock brush his entrance.  
\- I've never done this, you know. - He said eagerly, then wrapped his hands around Kei's waist.

Just dance  
Gonna be okay  
Da-da-doo-doot-n, just dance  
Spin that record, babe  
Da-da-doo-doot-n, just dance  
Gonna be okay  
Da-da-do-doo-doot-n, just dance  
Spin that record, babe  
Da-da-doo-doot-n, just dance  
Gonna be okay  
Da-da-da-dance, dance, dance  
Just j-j-just dance

Tsukishima sat up straight, digging his nails into Kageyama's shoulders and watching him throw his head back in pleasure. He didn't need to wait to get used to it, the pain at first was the most pleasurable part in his eyes.  
He began to bounce unmercifully, feeling the fingers that were on his waist go down to his legs, and the scratching and squeezing began on Tobio's part. And another necklace of mouths was started.  
\- You're still so tight. - He growled in the other's ear, slapping his previously white ass, now with the mark of his fingers.  
But it didn't last long, the movements on Kageyama's part began, making him go even deeper into her entrance, reaching her prostate and abusing it mercilessly.  
\- Damn Tobio. - He groaned as he felt the pink buds being wrapped around Tobio's mouth, biting and sucking them mercilessly. He still knew every sensitive spot of hers.  
\- I'm going to cum soon, Kei. - Kageyama warned, speeding up the movements, causing Tsukishima's moans to increase.  
The strokes increased, and within a few minutes Tsukishima's entrance tightened, giving the signal that he would soon cum. A signal picked up by Kageyama as he felt the cum go right into his chest, making him cum seconds later from the tightness of the entrance.  
Tsukishima stood up after feeling that he had been filled, not taking long to start putting on his clothes. This was just a 'remember'.  
\- I shouldn't have run away. - Kageyama said after catching his breath. He pulled up his pants and buttoned them.  
\- Don't you think it's too late to apologize?  
\- You're too self-centered. - Tobio grumbled.  
\- And you weren't? - He threw the truth in Kageyama's face, making him sigh in frustration.  
\- This is a terrible place to talk. - said Tobio, taking a fountain pen from his pants.  
\- Hey, what are you doing? - complained Kei, as he saw his dress shirt being crossed out with several unfamiliar numbers.  
\- This is my new number. So let me know when you get home. - Kageyama replied, then stole a kiss from Tsukishima before walking away to the door.  
\- See you soon, Tsukki.  
And so Kageyama said goodbye, unlocking the bathroom door and leaving like a hurricane, just as they had that night. Tsukishima just ran his hand over his face trying to associate how they had gotten to that point.  
Noting his white blouse scribbled with the numbers little known to himself. I laugh briefly, before grabbing his cell phone from his pocket and typing them into his contact list, saving him.  
\- You still pay me, king.

**Author's Note:**

> Any angst, regrets, or constructive opinions? Let me know what you think in the comments. You know, I love reading them ;3
> 
> Until next time🤍✨
> 
> More stories like this on my @Nayomiwa profile on Spirt, but they are in Portuguese
> 
> ~ I am a Brazilian writer, so I am sorry if any translation is wrong. 
> 
> I am not one of the best at foreign languages, getting it from alternative sites was my only option. ~


End file.
